TRAQUE SUITE
by reis60
Summary: KADDOUR bien décidé à venger son fils chasse GIBBS dans un endroit remplit de mystères ; tandis qu'au NCIS les feuillets de lignes faits par Tony depuis tous ces mois sont sur le point de livrer leur secret.


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPITRE 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, je sais ce n'est pas toujours évident avec mes longues coupures. Pour pouvoir écrire il faut avoir la tête vide, pour avoir la même qualité de style il faut la relire et relire.

 **De temps en temps je relis, rajoute quelques lignes de ma prochaine fic, celle-là je devrais la poster en une seule fois, (cela évitera de mettre votre patience à rude épreuve). Il ne me reste juste à étoffer (sérieusement) le milieu, axée sur un Tony tel qu'on ne l'a jamais vu, je livre à vous fidèles et assidus lecteurs son titre : L'OBJECTIF DE LA MORT, ce sera un T.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclamer : les personnages de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'agent spécial du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs régissait vie et enquête par des règles, elles n'étaient pas dix comme les commandements, lui-même en connaissait-il réellement le nombre ? Voire les teneurs ?

A certains il semblait en inventer lors de nouveaux cas, pourtant il y avait « les fondatrices » dont la bien connue règle n° 6 :

 **Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé, c'est une preuve de faiblesse.** **  
** **Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse.**

 **Gibbs tolérait qu'elle soit transgressée entre deux amis, mais n'était pas son ami qui veut… ou encore qui le pouvait.**

 **Pourtant ici, en ce moment, coincé entre ciel et terre, où rien, ni personne n'observait ses ou même des règles, il regretta d'être aussi borné, ou B…**

 **S'il ne devait prononcer qu'une seule phrase ou épitaphe laquelle choisirait-il ?**

 **Celle d'un de ses agents ? De Sandy ?**

 **De Tony ? Adolescent ayant grandit trop vite dans le corps d'un homme, confronté à un ennemi implacable, machiavélique, ne reculant devant rien.**

 **Que deviendrait-il ? Que le contrôlerait par des slaps ?**

 **La seule chose que l'agent du NCIS pouvait encore espérer : que Kaddour relâche sa pression, car finalement celui-ci n'avait-il pas atteint son objectif ? Objectif qu'il aurait pu atteindre depuis bien longtemps, sans toute cette mascarade.**

 **Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait repousser ? Si ce n'est que la date du 02 avril date de demain… et date anniversaire de la mort de son fils.**

 **A l'évocation de cette date Gibbs frissonna, le compte à rebours de sa mort programmée s'égrainait dans un sablier de douleur et de règles absurdes.**

 **De part sa personnalité Gibbs avait marqué tant de fois, de diverses façons, tellement de personnes, en bien ou en mal, avant ou après, qu'il en était à se demander qui viendrait à ses funérailles, et encore plus hypothétiquement qui le retrouverait la boucle étant bouclée, ou en passe de l'être .**

 **Seul l'instinct de conservation permettait à l'homme blessé, oublié, abandonné, traqué, d'espérer en vain.**

 **L'ombre de la mort régnait, les nuages de plus en plus sombres continuaient leur ritournelle de combat pour connaître le vainqueur de celle lutte se déroulant dans les cieux comme sur terre.**

 **Un rapace héroïque perça le silence relatif de son cri puissant, faisant sursauter « sa proie », déçu et vexé, il reprit son envol… pour se poser non loin sur une petite avancée rocheuse.**

 **Gibbs le regarda un instant sans pouvoir l'identifier.**

 **S'il devait finir ici il n'aurait qu'un regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu percer le mystère des fameuses lignes que « son » premier agent traçait depuis si longtemps, ces lignes insidieuses, qui avaient et mettaient encore tellement d'agents devant l'échec.**

 **En clignant des yeux, il lui semblait les retrouver, tout autour de lui, ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion, car lui-même en tant qu'investigateur chevronné n'avait jamais entendu parlé des : Tombés avec le ciel, traduction powhatan de ce lieu, langue n'étant plus parlée depuis le** XIXe siècle.

Semper fi : devise pour laquelle chaque marines se battait et croyait, ces simples mots l'avaient conduit en cet endroit, est- ce qu'une autre : on n'abandonne jamais un homme serait celle de son salut ?

Le soleil projetait des ombres changeantes sur les parois : ressemblant à un homme armé d'un fusil parcourant la crête, parfois d'autres scènes tout aussi ubuesques se déroulaient sous les yeux brumeux du blessé, des scènes de combats d'indiens contre les blancs, au son de coups de tonnerre, et de bruit de flèches fendant un silence de délire.

 **« Un enfant doit survivre à ses parents »**

 **De cette logique implacable, pour laquelle aucune de ses règles ne faisait référence…**

 **De cette phrase troublante, remuant, soulevant, tant de souffrance pour finalement disparaître dans un tourbillon d'incompréhension, et d'injustice.**

 **De ces mots aspirés dans un gouffre de questions, pour ne faire immersion que sous un torrent de larmes.**

De ces soldats morts par la justice réclamant reconnaissance afin qu'ils soient les derniers.

A ce jour une autre des règles de Gibbs venait d'immerger :

« Chacun endosse sa responsabilité, et n'en est déchargé que par son supérieur… ou la mort, »

Ici, à cet endroit, la justice exigeait un du, un sacrifice, les morts réclamaient réparation.

Ses membres devenaient engourdis, il ne sentait plus ses extrémités, il devait bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour rétablir la circulation, mais le moindre mouvement, le plus petit éboulis tracerait le chemin pour le retrouver, malgré sa lassitude Gibbs n'éprouvait point le besoin d'indiquer sa position précaire à son ennemi, un seul bruit et ce serait le dernier.

De chasseur il était devenu chassé, de prédateur il était devenu proie, lui plus que tout autre connaissait l'attente, la précision d'un snipper, pourtant ce sont d'autres souvenirs, plus douloureux, plus personnels qui commençaient à le rapprocher de Kaddour, à comprendre cet homme brisé par le malheur qui ne serait délivré que par un coup de feu mortel.

Comme en 1995 l'hiver avait été particulièrement long et vigoureux, la faune et la flore tardaient à renaître, les animaux peinaient à trouver de la nourriture, ils paieraient encore un lourd tribut cette année. Le rapace devait nourrir ses petits, c'est pourquoi la faim le tenaillant le rendait plus hardi que jamais, mais pas au point de s'attaquer à une proie potentiellement encore en vie. Par petits bonds il se rapprochait inexorablement, accompagné dans sa progression par le linceul de la mort.

Gibbs perdit connaissance plus qu'il ne s'endormit. Bercé par des chants indiens colportés par le vent, son esprit s'évada, ses pensées remontèrent le temps, comme pour changer le cours des choses, devenant témoin invisible et muet de l'histoire. Il avait tellement à modifier, à réparer, commencer par quoi ou par qui.

Assis à son bureau Randall fulminait de son échec, la solution à portée de main lui échappait, il donnerait tout pour une miette, un furtif morceau d'indice. Pour la …ième fois il relisait le rapport sur la mort de Ahmed Kaddour, Pour la ième fois Randall demeurait sans pouvoir percer à jour le labyrinthe tortueux de l'esprit de ce père qui avait conduit à tout ce jeu de piste.

Tout ce et ceux dont-il avait besoin se trouvaient à porté de main, toute son équipe dormait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour rien !

Rien ! Ils n'avaient rien ! Chaque pas en avant les conduisait 10 en arrière. Lui-même en arrivait à douter que Tony eut un jour la solution ce dernier sous sédatifs légers, se reposait au labo d'Abby.

Randall avait dépassé les limites, dans tous les sens du terme, au mépris de la sécurité, de la santé de son équipe. Le NCIS papillonnait au-dessus de pistes ne conduisant qu'au néant.

Tout chemin devenait ornière, chaque ornière devenait un gouffre, rien à l'horizon que l'obscurité, le vide et la mort.

Kaddour se jouait de lui, de tous, depuis de début, leur livrant la solution, qu'ils n'avaient sut exploiter. A présent ils devaient abandonner et se tourner vers l'illogique, se fondre en Kaddour, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

A l'écran principal les plans de Quantico.

Sur les bureaux les feuillets de lignes, sur papier blanc ou transparent.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent lentement, l'éclairage fluctuant de la pièce renvoya une silhouette déformée se déplaçant sur chaque console et bureau, une ombre hésitante, tremblotante, une silhouette sentant la mort

Le sablier du temps se retourna, revenant en arrière.

Randall leva à peine la tête, son visage demeura impassible.

L'instant suspendu n'était interrompu que par le bip-bip des machines, ou quelques ronflements provenant des endroits les plus sombres de l'open-space.

« Je vous attendais ! »

« Comment le saviez-vous, ce matin encore je l'ignorais. »

Le visiteur était habillé en treillis, à travers l'échancrure de sa veste on pouvait apercevoir la crosse en nacre d'un gros calibre, arme qu'il ne cachait pas à dissimuler. Ce qui n'effraya nullement Randall il en avait vu d'autres.

« Si vous venez chercher le pardon vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse. »

« Un homme a eut assez confiance en moi pour me confier ceci. » Ce disant il lança un badge sur le bureau.

« Un homme qui depuis a disparu, votre mise en garde est arrivée trop tard. »

« Kaddour est méfiant, je devais prendre des dispositions. »

« Et vous êtes resté en contact tout le temps.»

« Ceci sont mes affaires pas les vôtres. »

« Tout ce qui concerne le NCIS sont mes affaires. »

« Alors je dois vous montrer ceci. »

A ce moment l'inconnu lança un second badge à côté du premier, ainsi qu'un détonateur dont le compte à rebours venait de s'égrainer à partir de 001459.

Randall ne cilla même pas, son « électrocardiogramme » demeura inchangé, d'un geste vague il écarta les objets, pour se consacrer à nouveau sur ses maudites feuilles.

« Dans le coffre de mon véhicule au sous-sol il y a plus de 10 kg de RDX de quoi raser complètement cet immeuble. »

«Joli détonateur à double encodage. Autre chose ? »

Certes ce n'était pas ce terroriste de fondations qui le perturberait il était comme cela Randall ! Mais ce dernier n'ignorait pas que tout était filmé, une équipe au sous-sol travaillait déjà sur la façon de craquer le double encodage.

Nasir observa le chef d'équipe, un frisson lui parcoura l'échine, lui qui craignait si peu Kaddour.

L'irakien avait-il enfin trouvé son maître ? Quelqu'un qui le ferait se mettre à genoux, supplier, et l'écraserait comme la bête nuisible qu'il était devenu.

En regardant l'homme en face de lui troublé uniquement par ces feuilles qui n'étaient pas enclintes à livrer leurs secrets, il se rendit compte qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de changer de camp.

D'un seul geste Randall pouvait appeler la sécurité, mais il ne le ferait pas.

Premièrement les peintures de l'open-space étaient juste sèches, secondement l'affaire comptait déjà beaucoup trop de victimes, bientôt il y en aurait une de plus. Il restait juste à découvrir ennemi ou ennemi.

Sur le détonateur, les secondes et minutes défilaient à vitesse Grand V+.

Maudit compte à rebours ! Avaient-ils encore le temps de chercher une corrélation entre ces fichues lignes et l'affaire.

Le téléphone posé négligemment sur le bureau s'alluma, suivi de deux « glings » simultanés et discrets.

« Vous ne répondez pas ? »

Randall se contenta d'un regard noir. Pourtant tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Une personne venait de pénétrer dans l'open speace, une personne qui ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler.

« Qui est-ce ? » Nasir recula effrayé, le regard de Randall n'avait plus rien d'humain. Pourtant son regard se radoucit quand il le posa sur le visiteur. Ce dernier parcourait la pièce lentement, comme une personne qui découvre un musée. S'arrêtant devant l'écran, observant les portraits des personnes les plus recherchées, scrutant d'avantage le dernier en date. Puis il jeta en œil rapide aux feuilles, à ses feuilles, enfin il se dirigea en direction du bureau de Randall.

« Vous avez changé les peintures ? C'est presque féminin ! »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Son regard s'attarda sur une feuille, elle portait le numéro I. Il regarda Nasir dans les yeux.

« Vous étiez là ! »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Tony ? Je suis… »

« Que vous ais-je fait ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Tony prit la feuille « I » entre les mains, la tourna dans tous les sens.

« J'en ai dessiné beaucoup ? »

« Bien trop pour qu'on puisse les déchiffrer à temps sans votre aide.»

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre… plus personne pour comprendre.»

Les sentiments de Randall oscillaient entre lassitude et colère.

Tony fit ''danser la feuille'' dans la lumière d'une lampe de bureau, se dirigea à nouveau vers le plan de Quantico, agrandit l'image, zoomant jusqu'aux cailloux, plissa les yeux comme pour mieux lire les indications rajoutées depuis tout ce temps. Un grand cercle rouge barré par le panneau interdiction indiquait un endroit interdit à tous, même aux militaires.

« Tony ! Pourquoi plus rien à comprendre ? »

L'interpellé continuait à zoomer, comme un enfant qui découvre un jouet pour la première fois, pourtant son visage n'avait rien d'enfantin au contraire… il était déterminé, scrutant tout.

« Il n'est plus là ! Il y a tellement longtemps il doit être mort ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin est déjà écrite il me manque encore deux ou trois pages, je vais essayer de finir cette fic rapidement, car il m'en reste encore une à finir.

HELLO

I can no longer identify myself as reis64, email: to add chapters to my FICTION, my account is blocked when I request a new password. I re-registered under the nickname reis60, which is not fair to my readers. It's been a long time since I've published, I'd like to reconnect with reis64.

I write NCIS files, in French,

ex: TRAQUE.

Thank you in advance for help,


End file.
